


Gabriel and Dean Go Last Minute Shopping

by daggersandribbons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: It’s the day before Christmas, and while Sam and Castiel are all done shopping, Dean and Gabriel are not.





	1. To The Mall

If there was one flaw Dean Winchester had, it was that he always ended up shopping last minute. Luckily this year he wasn’t alone, Gabriel had also forgotten to get Sam a present. So while Sam and Castiel sat comfortably in the bunker, Dean and Gabriel ventured into the winter weather to go shopping. 

“Y’know, before it was Christmas, it was Yule. It was a hell of a lot more fun.” Gabriel said before popping a candy cane in his mouth. 

“We told Sam we were going to get dinner, so we have like an hour tops.” Dean replied, ignoring Gabriel’s comment. 

“To the sex store!” Gabriel exclaimed. Dean glared at him. 

“We’re going to the mall and if you bring up anything sexual about my brother again I will deck you.” Dean threatened. 

After 20 minutes of attempting to find a parking spot, the two exited the Impala.

“Why the hell are there so many people here?” Gabriel asked to no one in particular. 

“Sam told me that you’re not allowed to just snap your fingers and get him anything. So here is your money. Meet me back here in an hour.” Dean instructed as he handed Gabriel an envelope with fifty US dollars.

This was going to be interesting.


	2. Gabriel Goes Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel shops for his beloved Sam

Gabriel looked at the mall directory map. He wasn’t used to shopping, so he wasn’t sure what each store sold. He vaguely remembered Sam watching a video about Lush bath bombs and decided that sounded like a good idea. The short walk to Lush seemed doubled due to the amount of people. He stepped into the store and was hit was many different scents, but they were all good. 

Gabriel couldn’t take too steps without his way being blocked by a skinny teenager or their middle aged mom. He walked to the bath bombs. The first one he saw made him audibly laugh, it was called the “Giant Golden Wonder”. But then he saw something called a jelly bomb, that seemed fun. One caught his eye in particular. It was blue and mint green. It was called The Big Sleep and smelled soothing, and Gabriel felt that Sam needed to relax. There was something called a shower jelly that looked fun, but he still had other stores to go to. 

Across from Lush was a store that was right up Gabriel’s inappropriate alley, Spencer’s. While the various swear word tee shirts were fun to Gabriel, he was immediately drawn to the back of the store where the sexy toys were. He made mental notes of things he’d want later, he found something he couldn’t help but purchase immediately. It was a pink and black flogger. Gabriel grinned and purchased it. 

Now Gabriel had twenty six dollars. Shopping was hard. He decided to go find Sam a nice shirt, since he practically always wore those dumb flannels. He found a store called JCPenney. He went to the big and tall section. Sam was tall, but he wasn’t big in the weight sense. Though he was big in other ways (wink wink). Gabriel approached a young woman who was also shopping in the big and tall area. 

“Excuse me, I’m not sure what size my boyfriend wears. Do you think you could help me?” He asked her. She nodded. Gabriel pulled a picture of Sam up on his phone. Her eyes widened.

“Damn, he’s gorgeous. You’re a lucky man. He looks like he might wear a large, but buy an extra large just in case.” She replied. Gabriel smiled at her. 

“I am very lucky,” he responded. Gabriel decided to get Sam something that he could wear every day. He decided to buy an oatmeal colored shirt that had long black sleeves. 

Gabriel bought three presents for Sam and still had ten dollars left, so he decided to pop into IT’SUGAR and buy an assortment of gummy bears. As he walked to the front of the mall, he wondered why everyone didn’t shop last minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Items Gabriel Bought 
> 
> Lush: THE BIG SLEEP JELLY BOMB https://www.lushusa.com/bath/bath-bombs/the-big-sleep/07562.html
> 
> Spencer’s: PINK FLOGGER   
> https://www.spencersonline.com/product/naughty/bondage/pink-flogger/pc/2352/c/0/sc/2385/156725.uts?skipItemBrowsing=true&thumbnailIndex=
> 
> JCPenney: HENLEY BIG AND TALL   
> https://m.jcpenney.com/p/the-foundry-big-tall-supply-co-long-sleeve-henley-shirt-big-and-tall/ppr5007246361?COLOR=Oatmeal+Hthr+Blk&badge=onlyatjcp&catId=cat100240025&deptId=dept20000014&pTmplType=regular&urlState=%2Fg%2Fhenley-shirts-mens-shirts%2FN-bwo3yD1nohp5Z1z0ph7oZ1z13xv7


	3. Dean Goes Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean shops for Castiel...and Sam!

Dean felt so grateful that he didn’t have a kid, because Christmas shopping for kids looked like hell. But on the other hand, shopping for a kid would be easier because at least kids had things they wanted. Castiel was a simple man, who didn’t have many material wants. Castiel never told Dean specific gifts he wanted, so he had to go off of things that Castiel commented that he liked.

His first store was Yankee Candle. Castiel liked candles...plus they weren’t bad for wax play. Dean couldn’t help but sneeze at all the scents. Castiel and Dean both enjoyed scents that smelled warm and happy. One candle in particular made Dean smile, it was one called Bakery Air. It was a little pricy, but Castiel would like it. 

The next store Dean wandered into was a store called Hot Topic. Normally Dean wouldn’t be caught dead in a store like this, but something about it was interesting to him. He was surprised to find a Ghostbusters tee shirt. Castiel didn’t wear many tee shirts, but Dean liked to see him in them. Plus the two of them both liked Ghostbusters. To top it all off, it was on sale for half off! 

Now that Dean bought a candle and a Ghostbusters shirt, he wasn’t sure what else to get Castiel. But then he remembered he still needed Sam’s gift too. But he couldn’t get Sam’s gift at the mall. So he went to the front of the mall. While walking to the front, he was practically knocked on his ass by a grown man making a b-line to Victoria’s Secret. 

“Watch where you’re going.” The man said rudely to Dean.

“Maybe if you weren’t so busy trying to get to women’s underwear, you could watch where you are going.” Dean retorted. Dean walked off before the man could respond. 

There was an Auntie Anne’s near the front, and Gabriel wasn’t done shopping, so Dean thought it’d be okay to get some food. He got a soft pretzel, and a hot salsa cheese dip. He took it with him to the front and began to eat. It had been years since he’d had a soft pretzel. 

After Dean and Gabriel went to the Impala, Dean drove to the nearest gas station. 

“I’m pretty sure that F means full, not empty.” Gabriel commented. 

“Yeah I know, I need to get Sammy’s gift.” Dean responded. He went in and grabbed a twelve pack of Redds Apple Ale. He also grabbed a bottle of peppermint schnapps. 

He paid for the alcohol and returned back to the Impala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THINGS DEAN BOUGHT  
> Yankee Candle: BAKERY AIR CANDLE   
> http://m.yankeecandle.com/mobile/mproduct/bakery-air/_/R-1351676
> 
> Hot Topic: GHOSTBUSTERS COSPLAY TEE SHIRT  
> http://www.hottopic.com/product/ghostbusters-uniform-cosplay-t-shirt/11118485.html?cgid=clearance-guys-clearance#start=83
> 
> Redds Apple Ale   
> Peppermint Schnapps


	4. Christmas Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys exchange gifts!

Since Gabriel and Castiel didn’t sleep, Gabriel wrapped presents and Castiel made coffee while the boys slept in. While Sam woke up first, Dean was the first one to go downstairs. He grabbed a cup of coffee. It wasn’t ten minutes later that Sam came downstairs. 

“Let’s open some presents!” Gabriel exclaimed. Sam yawned and poured himself a cup of coffee. 

“Alright, alright.” Dean muttered.

Dean had four gifts in front of him, Sam had four gifts in front of him, Castiel had three, and Gabriel had three gifts. 

“How are we doing this? Age? Alphabetical?” Sam questioned. 

“Let’s just go in a circle. Cas, Dean, you, me.” Gabriel said. 

Castiel opened his first gift, the candle from Dean. He opened the lid and sniffed it. He smiled at Dean. 

“Thank you,” He said softly. Dean was next, he opened his gift from Sam. It was a bottle of Jack Daniels. He chuckled and thanked Sam. It was Sam’s turn, and he picked an ornately wrapped gift from Gabriel. He opened it and a blush crept onto his cheeks. It was the flogger. 

“What is it?” Dean asked. Sam’s eyes widened. 

“Nothing, Gabe its your turn.” Sam replied quickly. Gabriel chuckled, he loved to watch Sam squirm. He opened a gift bag from Dean. It was full of various candies. 

“You know the key to my heart Deano.” He chuckled. 

It was Deans turn again, this one was from Castiel. It was a brand new knife, something Dean had wanted for awhile. Dean pressed his lips against Castiels and smiled. 

Castiel opened his second gift, the Ghostbusters tee shirt. He chuckled lightly at it and hugged Dean. 

Sam opened his second gift, the apple ale from Dean. Gabriel huffed softly. 

“Everyone just open the rest of the gifts, this is taking too long.” He stated. The others agreed and opened the rest of the gifts.

Gabriel popped a gummy bear in his mouth as he ran his hand over Sam’s thigh. 

“I have one more gift for Sammy,” Gabriel stated with a smirk. 

“Merry Christmas everyone!” He proclaimed as him and Sam ran upstairs.


End file.
